


A Little More of Your Help

by screamintome



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships, References to Depression, Sad, Song: Hug All Ur Friends (Cavetown), but it’s implied at the end, like really sad, no beta we die like men, please listen to that while reading, self-neglect, shhh it’s implied, theyre all friends in the beginning, this was a vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamintome/pseuds/screamintome
Summary: Cray is experiencing seasonal depression, and needs his friends to help him get through it. And they do.
Relationships: Palette Roller & Goth (Undertale), Palette Roller & Spray Cray (Undertale), Spray Cray & Goth (Undertale)





	A Little More of Your Help

**Author's Note:**

> FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE LISTEN TO HUG ALL UR FRIENDS TO THIS FIC PLEASE ITS RELEVANT. Thank you :))

Maybe it was because it was winter, and the sun didn't often peak out. Or that it was almost always cloudy at night, blocking out the ethereal beauty of the moon. But something was just weighing on Cray's shoulders, making his movements sluggish and dissolving all need to leave his dismal bedroom. Most of the time, Cray didn't even sleep. His mind just wouldn't stop racing in circles. He knew he needed something to pull him out of his daze, but he couldn't care less about himself right now. 

Cray had used all of his effort to get out of bed and take a shower that morning, so when Palette and Goth inevitably asked to hang out with him, he declined. They didn't need to see him like this, and besides, he doubts he'd even be able to stay with them long. He hated to say no, but he just couldn't. Cray mindlessly pulled on a pair of sweatpants from somewhere off his bedroom floor, slipping under the covers afterward. His body curled up into a ball on reflex, the skeleton's hands gripping onto the pillow underneath him. 

He wanted to tell so many things to his friends, but he doubted that they'd even care. Cray wanted to hug them, and he wanted them to hug him back. To show that they cared about him as much as he did them. He never wanted to let go. Maybe it'd be worth it to call them, to ask them to come over. To tell them everything he's been keeping inside of him, to have them listen to him. Maybe. He hesitantly rolled over, adjusting the covers ever so slightly. Cray's shaky hands reached for the phone on his nightstand, delicately wrapping his fingers around the device. His grip was weak, the phone almost dropping out of his hands. He unlocked it, groaning and turning down the brightness of the screen. Cray scrolled through his contacts, his phalanges resting over Palette's contact. He swallowed and pressed 'call'.

Cray waited for his friends to show up, hoping against hope that they'd listen to him. His hands gripped the sheets pulling them up against him. Maybe he shouldn't have called. Maybe they won't show up. Maybe they thought he was weird for asking them over after declining them. Maybe they hated him. Cray pleaded that they didn't. Goth and Palette were his closest friends, and he cared so much about them and their well-being. They had helped him with things like this in the past, but never something as severe as this. Besides, he had slipped up a few times since then. He wished that they would hurry, he just wanted someone to care about and love him.

The skeleton had been building up his willpower, and as soon as he heard a knock on his apartment door, he pulled himself out of the protective cover of his room. Cray stumbled over to the door, opening it slightly, allowing his friends to step into his home. He ushered them to his old couch, dumping himself onto it after them. They were both obviously very worried about him, passing glances amongst themselves. As soon as they were all seated, Palette and Goth at one end while Cray sparsely occupied the other, he spilled. The words overflowed out of his mouth, explaining how worthless he's been feeling, how much he cared about them, how he just wanted them to listen to him, to listen to him rant about the good and the bad. Cray was getting deep into it, saying how much he just needed them in this period of his life. How much he need them to hug him and tell him he's okay. 

Before he could get further into it, he doubled over, tears running out of his sockets, a grimace making its home on his face, he felt a pair of warm arms wrap themselves around him, pulling him against their chest. Another soon joined them, making Cray feel secure. His friends whispered how much they cared about him, how they've been worried about him, how much they loved him. His shaking soon resided, hugging both his friends back, nuzzling into Palette's chest. He needed them, he need *this*. Cray knew he could use a little more of their help. He soon passed out in their arms, the huge wave of relief and happiness lulling him to sleep quickly. They all stayed like that, tangled in each other's embrace on the couch. 

-

It was spring, and although a bit nippy, the sunshine chased away any sign of the icy flakes that had plagued Cray's life last season. This morning, he got out of bed, took a shower, and ate breakfast. His friends had asked him to accompany them to the park, finally cleared of any of the remnants of winter, the flowers blooming from the side of the pathways. He eagerly replied, a smile gracing his features. Now, he was waiting for them to get here. Cray had seated himself on a bench, gazing out at all the plant life that had sprung from the harshness of the bitter cold season. They were each beautiful in their own unique way, their best features on display. Who knows what those plants wanted to impress, but they were doing a wonderful job of it. 

It was just breezy enough to require a light jacket and scarf, but not too cold. Cray stretched his legs out in front of him, almost tripping Palette. Cray immediately swung his head upwards, standing up from his seat on the bench, and wrapped his arms around both of his friends. They hugged back, ready to listen to anything he thought they needed to hear. He separated from Goth and Palette all too soon, apologizing for almost hurting Palette, who immediately reassured Cray that it was okay and knew it was an accident. They all walked together down the path, the taller skeleton telling them about everything that had happened between then and their last meet-up. His rants were always punctuated with various hand gestures, changing depending on if it was a positive or negative rant. Palette and Goth listened intently, each flanking either side of Cray.

Eventually, they noticed how heated Cray was becoming, and instinctively reached for either of his hands. Palette brushed his friend's knuckles with his thumb, helping him to come down from his previously angered state. Goth clasped both of his hands around Cray's left hand, keeping him grounded. The skeleton took a couple of deep breaths, glancing back at his friends gratefully. With that, they let go and continued down the path.


End file.
